EDUCANDO A KARIN
by tokikouzumaki
Summary: Los estudiantes del colegio de Konoha, tiene un gran reto, que consiste en una tesis de educar a un joven que viva en la calle, podrán con esto o fracasaran en el intento. pero sobre todo podre el joven Uchiha Sasuke, educar a Uzumaki Karin, si mtenemos en cuenta que ella sufre un problema de bipolaridad del que nadie sabe. resumen de porquería pero denle una oportunidad por favor.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: TRABAJO PARA FIN DE CURSO.

: no soy muy buena para los titulos por eso el titulo de este cap. Esta medio cheche. Esto es mas como una introduccion a la historia y podran darse una idea de como sera el desarrollo del fic. La narracion variara y Eto no soy muy buena narrando n.n

Nuestra historia comienza en Konoha, la residencia mas grande del pais del fuego. En donde vive la gente mas poderosa y millonaria del mundo, sus grandes manciones estan construidas con la madera, el marmol y el cemento mas fino y caro en el mundo, el diseño de cada una es unica y hermosa. Los vecinos, son la gente mas culta, "agradable", envidiosa e hipocrita y tambien los mas aburridos e inutiles, su vida se basa en la misma rutina de todos los dias. Trabajar o estudiar y presumir entre si sus bienes. Si hacemos a un lado su grandiosa habilidad para calcular, leer, escribir, memorizar y hablar diferentes lenguas tenemos como resultado final a unos completos inutiles, que no saben, lavar un plato, cocinar, barrer, exprimir un trapeador, y si llegara a aberlo son juzgados por su misma sociedad. No saben el verdadero significado de las frases "_Ganarse la vida" _y_ " trabajo duro" ._

Pero hoy eso cambiara. Los profesores del colegio de konoha, que como dice su nombre esta dentro de la residencia de konoha, les tienen preparado una sorpresa, que consiste en un trabajo realmente extraño. Hatake Kakashi una de los profesores, espera a que todos sus alumnos esten completos en el aula, mientras lee el libro de Icha Icha. Cuando ve entrar al ultimo alumno Uchiha Sasuke, un joven apuesto, frio y arrogante, unico en su clase y en peligro de extincion. Se pone de pie y esta listo para soltarles la bomba a sus alumnos.

- muy bien, comenzemos la clase .- dice Kakashi y comienza a repartirles un par de hojas a cada uno quien al verlas solo sueltan un suspiro .- lean las hojas, son las indicaciones del trabajo que deberan entregarme al fin de curso .- los alumnos lo obedecen y comienzan la lectura, sin imaginarse lo que encontraran escrito en las hojas.

Podriamos decirle a los lectores que no es necesario que lean lo siguiente, pero estariamos mintiendoles por que aunque quizas sea un poco aburrido, la siguiente informacion sera parte vital para que entiendan un poco el drama de esta historia. Vamos si los alumnos de Kakashi lo estan leyendo porque nuestros lectores no.

_TRABAJO PARA EL FIN DE CURSO_

_TEMA: TESIS (el titulo de la tesis sera escogido por el alumno)_

_Por medio de una investigacion elaborar una tesis, sobre como es la vida de un adolescente que vive en la calle y el cambio que va teniendo al enseñarle modales y darle estudios._

_El trabajo consistira de las siguientes fases:_

_FASE UNO;_

_A)- El alumno debera hacer una leve introduccion donde escriba como se siente y que piensa del trabajo final que se le dio._

_B)- El alumno debera escoger a un adolescente ya sea hombre o mujer que viva en la calle y pedirle de una manera educada, sin amenazas e intimidaciones, su colaboracion para elaborar su tesis._

_C)- Desarrollara una leve biografia de la persona que elija. A quien en estas indicaciones llamaremos 'fulanito'._

_D)- Escribira un resumen sobre como pasa los dias 'fulanito', es decir que hace en su dia a dia, en que trabaja o como le hace para sobrevivir todos los dias._

_E)- Observara y anotara el comportamiento de 'fulanito', su forma de pensar, la personalidad que tiene, la reaccion que tuvo al ver a alguien de clase alta en su territorio por asi decirlo y la reaccion que tuvo al pedirle de favor que colaborara en su tesis._

_F)- Le hara una entrevista a 'fulanito' con las siguientes preguntas:_

_1- ¿Cual es su nombre y que edad tiene?_

_2-¿Se siente a gusto con usted?_

_3-¿Se siente a gusto con su vida?_

_4-Aparte de su situacion economica, ¿Que es lo que le impide salir adelante?_

_5-¿Como siente que la gente lo ve?_

_6-¿Ha sido insultado, discriminado o agredido por gente de clase alta?_

_7-¿Le gustaria estudiar?_

_8-¿Que opina de la gente rica?_

_9-¿Culpa a dios por su destino?_

_10-¿Si llegara a ganarse el premio mayor de la loteria, que es lo primero que haria?_

_11-¿Cuales son sus sueños o planes para el futuro?_

_12-¿Ha pensado en tener una familia, casarse y tener hijos en el futuro?_

_13- ¿Si le dieran la oportunidad de cambiar su vida aceptaria?_

_La entrevista debera entregarse en: grabacion de audio, en video (esto para evitar que el alumno modifique las respuestas de 'fulanito'), y escrito._

_FASE DOS;_

_G)- El alumno debera pedirle a 'fulanito' su aprobacion para enseñarle modales._

_H)- Debera hacerle un cambio de look._

_I)- Le enseñara a escribir, leer y calcular (en caso de que 'fulanito' no sepa hacerlo). Si el alumno quiere puede compartirle otros conocimientos a 'fulanito'._

_J)- El alumno le pedira a 'fulanito' que le enseñe a hacer algo de lo que el hace._

_K)- Se espera que cuando los incisos G a la J se desarrollen la confianza entre este y 'fulanito' ya este un poco fortalecida. Ya que el alumno tendra que pedir la aprobacion de 'fulanito' para pasar un dia y una noche en las mismas condiciones que este._

_L)- Despues del inciso K el alumno debera recompenzar a 'fulanito' invitandolo a pasar un dia y una noche en las mismas condiciones que el alumno._

_Los inciso deberan ser grabados en video. La grabacion comenzara desde las 10:00 am del dia elegido para desarrollar dichos incisos hasta las 12:00 de la tarde del siguiente dia como si fuera un documental._

_FASE TRES_

_M)- Mientras el alumno desarrolla los incisos G, H y J debera observar y anotar los cambios que va teniendo 'fulanito' tanto fisicos, en personalidad y la forma de ver al alumno._

_N)- El alumno escribira como se sintio y que penso al vivir como 'fulanito' y viceversa._

_Ñ)- Cuando los incisos A hasta la N, se hayan desarrollado escribir el resultado final. Osea el cambio final de 'fulanito', come se ve ahora._

_O)- Realizarle una ultima entrevista a 'fulanito', preguntandole':_

_1- ¿Que cambios ve en usted despues de finalizar su colaboracion en esta tesis?_

_2-¿Le agradan esos cambios?_

_3-¿Extraña algo que haya tenido que dejar de hacer?_

_4-¿Cual es su forma de ver la vida ahora?_

_5-¿Como cree que la gente lo ve ahora?_

_6-¿A cambiado en algo su opinion sobre la gente rica ahora?¿En que?_

_7-¿Que fue lo que penso cuando el alumno le pidio su colaboracion en esta tesis?_

_8-¿Que penso del alumno cuando comenzo la tesis?_

_9-¿Que piensa ahora de haber colaborado en esta tesis?_

_10-¿Que piensa ahora al finalizar la tesis del alumno?_

_11-¿Si tuviera una oportunidad de estudiar ahora lo haria?_

_12-¿Han cambiado sus sueños o planes para el futuro?_

_13-¿Le gustaria tener una familia como casarse o tener hijos?_

_14-¿Que opina de la oportunidad que se le dio para mejorar un poco su vida?_

_15-¿Que le diria al alumno en este momento por haberle pedido su colaboracion en esta tesis?_

_P)- Antes de que el alumno finalize los tratos con 'fulanito', se espera que haga una ultima colaboracion, para mejorar la vida de 'fulanito'. El alumno es libre de decidir lo que hara._

_Q)- El alumno debera hacerle una invitacion a 'fulanito' para que asista su graduacion, esto es para que los profesores puedan ver por ellos mismos, el resultado final en 'fulanito'._

_FASE CUATRO;_

_R)- El alumno debera hacer otro escrito, sobre lo que piensa ahora de la tesis, como fue cambiando lo que pensaba al iniciar la tesis._

_S)- El alumno debera desarrollarse una pregunta asi mismo, donde se pregunte lo siguiente:_

_1-Mi forma de ver la vida, antes de que me pusieran esta tesis era;_

_2- Antes el dinero era lo mas importante para mi. Explicar la respuesta._

_3- Despues de este trabajo veo la vida;_

_4- Despues de este trabajo, veo el dinero como lo mas importante. Explicar respuesta._

_5-¿Creo en la igualdad entre la gente?_

_6- Cuando llegue al lugar donde encontre a 'fulanito' ¿Que pense al ver sus condiciones de vida?_

_7-¿Que habilidades nuevas desarrolle al convivir con 'fulanito'?_

_8-¿Que pasaria si un dia me volviera pobre?_

_9-¿Cual fue la enseñanza mas grande que me ha dejado este trabajo?_

_10- Lo mas dificil de desarrollar en este trabajo fue; ¿Porque?_

_11- Creo que el trabajo fue un exito._

_12- Me gusto el resultado obtenido o pienso que me falto algo por hacer._

_13- Si me dejaran calificar mi tesis por mi mismo, ¿Cuanto me pondria de calificacion?._

_T)- Escribir una conclusion._

_U)- Hacer un documental del lugar en donde vive 'fulanito'._

_V)- Tomar fotografias para acompañar la tesis._

_X)- Debera informarsele a 'fulanito' que debe elaborar un discurso para el dia de la graduacion del alumno._

_Y)- El alumno tambien debera elaborar un discurso._

_RECOMENDACIONES PARA EL ALUMNO;_

_1- Cuando el alumno vaya a buscar a su 'fulanito'. Se le recomienda que lleve guardespaldas._

_2- Elegir a alguien sin adicciones, es decir que no tome, no fume y no ingiera drogas._

_3- Ahorar dinero, ya que lo necesitara mas adelante._

_4- Ser educado cuando trate a 'fulanito'. Si es que el alumno no quiere que le rompan la cara._

_Esto es lo que la tesis debera tener de contenido, se le desea suerte al alumno y se le pide que, por favor, trate de no morir en el desarrollo de su tesis._

Los alumnos y el lector terminan de leer, el rostro de aburrimiento de todos a dado un cambio drastico. Nara Shikamaru, suspira de cansancio, sabe que la tesis sera problematico. Hyuga Hinata, esta completamente asustada, nunca imagino tener que ir a un lugar que no quede dentro de la residencia. Su primo Neji Hyuga, muestra su desaprobacion ante tal locura, por que el ni loco piensa trabajar al lado de alguien que no tiene algun valor en el mundo, para el eso seria humillante, vaya forma de pensar del Hyuga . Haruno Sakura, esta sufriendo de un espantoso escalofrio en su cuerpo, una chica tan glamurosa como ella, no puede ir a un lugar de clase baja, si alguien se entera seria la burla total. Su mejor amiga Yamanaka Ino, la acompaña en su escalofrio, pues ella ni loca se metera a una zona tan asquerosa, como le dice ella, no pisaria la casa de los vagabundos, por que segun ella apestan, que chica tan hueca. Aburame Shino, su gesto es de . . de . . enrealidad no es posible ver que expresion trae, su cara es tapada por un sueter con gorro, sus ojos se cubren por unos lentes de sol, pero sabe que esta tesis le dara la oportunidad de atrapar insectos nuevos. Sabaku no Gaara, tiene gesto psicopata y esta exitado, pues sabe que la gente de la calle, suele meterse en peleas y matarse entre ellos, asi que una esperanza de experimentar una escena gore en vivo, nace en su frio corazon. Su hermano Kankuro, tiene rostro incredulo, suficiente tiene con saber que todos los habitantes de la residencia, creen que es un subnormal, no esta dispuesto en aumentar mas ese numero, con los de la calle. Y Uchiha Sasuke, examina las hojas con unos ojos pensativos, para el este trabajo es lo mas interesante que le han puesto en todos sus años de estudio, y sabe que seria perfecto si no tuviera que convivir con un indigente. Se desconoze que gesto ha puesto el lector con lo que acaba de leer, esperamos saberlo en sus comentarios.

- Kakashi-sensei, leer demasiados libros eroticos, han hecho que pierda su cordura .- habla la chica mas directa del salon Ino.

- lamento desepcionarla Yamanaka, pero este trabajo no lo elabore solo .- le dedica una sonrisa amable y despreocupada, que es imposible de ver, pues Kakashi siempre lleva una mascara que le cubre la mitad de la cara y un ojo, junto con un pañuelo negro amarrado a su frente. Lo unico que la gente puede ver de el es su ojo derecho.

- entonces a contagiado su locura a mas personas .- le pregunta Sakura con un poco de miedo.

- parece .- afirma Kakashi .- enrealidad el origen de esta tesis, viene de una reunion de profesores, donde estabamos platicando que esta escuela es la mas aburrida del mundo y sus estudiantes son los jovenes mas prepotentes, envidiosos, egoistas, superficiales, presumidos y buenos para nada .- comienza a explicarles, dejando a cada alumno con una O en la boca por la sorpresa .- esa conversacion nos aburrio, y fue ahi donde se nos ocurrio ponerle un poco de sabor y emocion a sus vidas, creando esta magnifica tesis .- termina y parece como si estuviera anunciando un producto nuevo en la tele, solo le falto decir, ¡Llame ya!.

- no creo que nuestros padres esten de acuerdo con este ridiculo trabajo .- le dice con satisfaccion Neji, pues sabe que ha dado en el blanco y tendran que cambiar el trabajo final.

- me temo que tendra un grave problema, si su madre le impide realizar la tesis joven Hyuga, por que sin tesis, no hay certificado de graduacion .- le advierte y Neji solo frunce el ceño, le han dado vuelta a su estrategia.

- usted no puede hacer eso .- le dice malhumorado Gaara.

- yo no, pero la directora si, y para que lo sepan Tsunade-sama colaboro con esta tesis .- muestra una sonrisa triunfante .- asi que vayan pensando como haran para convencer a sus padres de realizar la tesis o de perdis como le haran para ocultarselo, por que como le dije a su compañero sin tesis no hay graduacion .- vuelve a repetirles.

- Kakashi-sensei, ¿Cuando tenemos que empezar la tesis? .- le pregunta la timida Hinata.

- cuando ustedes quieran .- responde Kakashi .- tienen casi todo un año para elaborarla, pero como los conozco muy bien y son capaces de comenzarla en la ultima semana del ciclo escolar, les dare un consejo, inicienla en esta semana, espero que todos entreguen la tesis, no me gustaria que repitieran el año.

Al final del dia de clases mas sorpresivo del colegio de konoha y de haber platicado, opinado y lanzado unas cuantas maldiciones a los profesores, los alumnos regresan a casa, para hacer las tareas que les dejaron hoy, para despues hacer nada. Exactamente como dijo el profesor Kakashi, ninguno de ellos se preocupa por empezar la tesis. Sakura e Ino, se juntan en la tarde para ir de compras al centro comercial y malgastar el dinero de sus padres. Neji entrena el Taijutsu en el que su familia se especializa, para el ser el mejor en ello es lo mas importante, quiere demostrale a su tio, que es mejor que sus hijas. Su prima Hinata, esta acostada en la cama escuchando musica, mientras lee un libro de cocina, hay una receta nueva que quiere aprender a preparar, solo que tiene que esperar a que su padres y su hermana menor Hanabi, no esten en casa, porque a ellos les disgusta que cocine, su padre siempre le dice que para eso esta la servidumbre. Shikamaru juega shoujo, con su padre, ya van cuatro veces que le gana en esta tarde. Shino esta en los jardines de la residencia, recogiendo insectos, para investigarlos y volver a soltarlos. Kankuro, esta haciendo como todos los viernes el inventario de sus marionetas, para verificar que su padre no haya tirado ninguno o que Gaara no los haya destrozado y de paso les limpia, el polvo que acumulan en toda la semana. Gaara, esta viendo un poco de anime gore, mientras se come un sandwich y una Coca Cola. Sasuke es el unico, que ha decidido investigar un poco sobre el tema de la tesis, nunca le ha gustado dejar las cosas hasta el ultimo. El joven Uchiha navega de pagina en pagina en internet, buscando informacion sobre la gente que vive en la calle, como los lugares en donde mas se les puede ver, se detiene y le da clik a una pagina que lleva por titulo "_Los Jinchurikis vs los Akatsuki". _

_Despues del atentado terrorista, que hubo hace 17 años en el pais del fuego, varias personas perdieron sus hogares y quedaron totalemente en la calle. Se cree que muchos niños recien nacidos quedaron huerfanos, la mayoria de los padres de estos niños murieron, victimas de haber quedado atrapados en las bombas lanzadas, de las cuales todavia se desconoce quien fue el causante de tal ataque. - _comienza a leer la informacion del blog - _Al pasar los años el gobierno hiso una inspeccion de las zonas afectadas, se catalogaron dos de esas zonas como las mas peligrosas. Ambas zonas son dirigidas por dos pandillas, que se conforman de los niños, ahora adolescentes, que quedaron huerfanos o que antes de eso ya eran huerfanos, quienes se enfrentan en riñas todo el tiempo para ganar territorio. La primera pandilla, que es considerada la mas peligrosa, se hacen llamar los 'Akatsukis', de donde se dice han salido los Yakuzas mas peligrosos del pais, se cree que esta pandilla se encarga de recoger huerfanos para convertirlos en criminales, el lider de ellos se hace llamar Pain, de quien nadie nunca ha podido verlo, mas que la gente de confianza, allegada a el. La segunda pandilla, no es considerada tan peligrosa, debido a que no se les ha podido comprobar algun crimen, ellos se hacen llamar los 'Jinchurikis', tambien conocidos como los 'Bijuu'. Lo que si se sabe es que esta pandilla ha tenido varias bajas en este año, muchos de los que la conforman han sido asesinados por los Akatsukis, quienes estan tratando de que se unan a ellos utilizando el miedo y la intimidacion. Su lider conocido como el Kyubi de quien se rumora es apenas un joven de 17 años, no esta de acuerdo con la forma en que Pain, hace las cosas, por eso el se encarga de impedir que mas niños huerfanos caigan en manos de los Akatsuki. Por que al Kyubi lo unico que le interesa es defender a su gente. _

Pov Sasuke

El kyubi, no es un sobrenombre tan bueno para un lider, tiene que ser un completo idiota, por haberse puesto asi. Por otro lado ese tal Pain si se oye peligroso. Y los Akatsuki, me suena ese nombre, si mal no recuerdo mi hermano Itachi y mi abuelo, los mencionaron una vez. Conociendo a Itachi, no va a querer darme informacion sobre ellos, de seguro argumentaria que es informacion confidencial, de su trabajo y mi abuelo, el no dira ni A, es un hombre que no le gusta revelar informacion sobre el trabajo. Segun el, es el jefe de la policia quien debe dar el ejemplo a sus trabajadores. Da igual, esos dos estan rodeados de misterios. Mañana tendre que ir al territorio de los 'Bijuu', a buscar a mi 'fulanito' perfecto para mi tesis. Pero dudo mucho que a esos chicos se les pueda enseñar modales.

Como lo dijo el Uchiha, mañana comienza un gran reto para el, sera el dia en que su vida de un gran giro, en el que sus problemas aparescan y descubra varios secretos que su familia le oculta, pero sobre todo sera el dia en que emociones nuevas se desarrollen en el.

: fin del primer cap. n.n . Lose estoy medio loca, de hecho cuando estaba pasando el cap. a word dije ¡Por dios que me fume! Tanto cafe me esta haciendo daño XD, pero aun asi espero que les haya gustado, tuve que recordar la tesis que mi maestra de quimica me puso a hacer para elaborar las indicaciones de mi loca tesis, tambien los ensayos que mi profe de español nos hacia hacer, para hacer la informacion de que Sasuke encontro en internet. Me disculpo por mis faltas ortograficas. Si les nacio la duda de algo del fic, no se preocupen que todo se aclarara conforme se desarrolle la historia. Diganme que les parecio el inicio de este fic, en un comentario, por favor. Actualizare todos los domingos en la mañama como a las diez de la mañana, aunque quizas algunas veces tarde mas, nos leemos el domingo ._.


	2. Chapter 2: El kyubi y su pandilla

CAPITULO 2: EL KYUBI Y SU PANDILLA

Sabado uno de los dias mas aburridos en la residencia de Konoha, aparte del domingo, los sabados, los jovenes no hacen mas que malgastar su tiempo.

Hoy el joven Uchiha cambiara esa tipica rutina. Se estira un poco, mientras se levanta de la cama, fija la vista en el reloj de su buro, son las diez de la mañana. Comienza a buscar en su enorme closet que podria ser una recamara, el cambio de ropa mas viejo que tenga, despues de unos minutos encuentra un pantalon azul de mezclilla un poco deslavado que ya no se acordaba que tenia y una camiseta negra de las que utiliza debajo de la camisa de la escuela, deja el cambio en su cama, toma una toalla y se mete a bañar. Veinte minutos despues, sale del baño con la toalla enrollada en su cintura, lo que nos da una idea de por que las mujeres lo consideran el chico mas guapo de toda la residencia. Uchiha Sasuke, es uno de esos chicos que parecen galan de telenovela, su personalidad y fisico son como el de todo personaje de literatura romantica, es un joven de piel clara, sus ojos son grises e intensos, que a veces dan la apariencia de ser negros, su cabello es negro onix, le llega a la altura de su barbilla, y es de punta en la espalda con flequillos que se alargan, siempre lo trae desordenado lo que le da un toque rebelde, su cuerpo es bien fornido y delgado, para tener 17 años esta muy bien formado, sus musculos no son tan exageradamente grandes, viendolo desnudo da la apariencia de que cada uno fue tallado por un gran escultor cuidando cada detalle. En su forma de ser es un chico frio, prepotente, orgulloso y arrogante, no le gusta que algo le salga mal, no es muy sociable con la gente y mucho menos con las mujeres, para el son fastidiosas y molestas, al menos es lo que siempre le dice a la Haruno.

Se viste y decide ponerse unos tenis tipo cholo que nunca ha usado, su hermano Itachi se los regalo hace un año en lo que a Sasuke le parece un momento de locura, pues no sabe como su hermano pudo pensar que al le gustarian, aunque ahora agradece ese momento de locura por que con los tenis ha logrado su objetivo, quedar con pinta de chico rudo y pandillero solo que en una version fina, muy fina.

Al bajar a desayunar, le sorprende ver a su hermano Itachi en casa, quien esta en la mesa escribiendo algo en su Laptop, con una taza de cafe al lado, es extraño por que ha estas horas deberia estar trabajando. Cuando Itachi lo ve, deja de escribir, lo examina de pies a cabeza y un poco de preocupacion aparece en el, sigue todos sus movimientos hasta que se sienta.

- Sasuke, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Porque estas vestido asi? .- le pregunta tan rapido que no lo deja contestar.

- estoy bien, no tengo fiebre y solo quize darle un cambio a mi forma de vestir .- contesta y miente en la ultima pregunta, pues sabe que si Itachi o su abuelo llegaran a enterarse de la tesis, serian capaces de encerrarlo en una celda para no permitir que la haga. ¿Tu que haces aqui? .- le pregunta secamente.

- en vez de preguntar eso deberias decirme ¡O! ¡Ni-san que alegria que te hayas quedado en casa, aprovechemos para hacer cosas de hermanos juntos! .- Itachi imita la forma en que Sasuke reaccionaba cuando estaba pequeño y lo veia en casa. Sasuke solo lo ve con cara de pareces estupido .-que poco sentido del humor tienes hermanito .- le dice volviendo a su actitud seria .- me quede a terminar una investigacion que tengo que entregar el lunes.

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a mencionar palabra alguna en todo el desayuno. Su relacion como hermanos se volvio distante y tormentosa cuando sus padres murieron, en aquel e inecplicable accidente automovilistico, Itachi por ser el mayor se sintio con la responsabilidad de cargar con el dolor de los dos, mostrandose fuerte ante los ojos de Sasuke, pero esto lo vio como si a el no le importara la muerte de sus padres, asi que por tratar de hacerle un bien a su hermano menor, termino haciendole un mal, que tendria muchas consecuencias en su vida y la relacion de los dos. Sasuke termina de desayunar, sube a su cuarto, toma su celular ultimo modelo, las llaves de su coche y un poco de dinero, si es que a mil pesos se le puede llamar poco. Baja las escaleras y al mometo de abrir la puerta su hermano lo detiene.

- Sasuke .- el joven Uchiha voltea a verlo .- te falta esto para completar tu version de pandillero .- le abienta un objeto rojo.

- una navaja .- dice confuso examinandola. Es una de esas navajas que trae varios cuchillos y un destapador.

- no sabes que los pandilleros siempre traen una .- le dice con una sonrisa amable y vuelve a la mesa .- no llegues tan tarde .- le ordena y sigue con su escritura.

Se guarda la navaja en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalon, sube a su coche, comienza a manejar. Al salir de la residencia, programa el Gps del carro, con la direccion donde la gente a dicho ver a los 'Jinchurikis'. El lugar esta un poco alejado, por lo que tarda una hora y media en llegar.

Cuando la gente que habita esa zona en mal estado ve entrar el carro ultimo modelo, quedan sorprendidos, nunca han visto uno igual, la gente de clase alta no suele visitar ese lugar. Sasuke examina el lugar y queda sorprendido al verlo. El lugar esta lleno de escombros y restos de los que alguna vez fueron casas, hay basura en todas partes, lo que se supone son casas estan hechas de carton, plastico, laminas y madera vieja, solo que el joven Uchiha los confunde con extrañas figuras cuadradas y rectangulares. La gente viste ropa vieja, sucia y en muy mal estado y todos estan sucios de tierra. Se estaciona en medio del lugar, al bajar tres niños se le acercan y lo ven incredulos pues solo un idiota deja semejante auto solo y sin vigilancia en ese lugar.

- oye, no es buena idea que dejes tu coche solo .- le dice Konohamaru, un niño que siempre trae unos lentes de buzo viejos en la cabeza.

- ¿Porque? .- le pregunta Sasuke.

- lo mas seguro es que cuando regrese ya no lo encuentre .- le dice Moegi, una niña de cabello naranja que siempre lo trae agarrado en dos moños.

- quieres decir que se lo robaran .- les dice Sasuke un poco molesto, por que no entendio bien lo que tratan de decirle.

- nosotros no, pero lo mas seguro es que los adultos de aqui si lo hagan .- le explica Udon. Un niño que siempre trae los mocos fuera de la nariz.

El joven Uchiha toma su billetera y saca de el $200 pesos, se los muestra a los niños y ellos abren la boca al verlo.

- les dare esto y otro igual cuando regrese, si se encargan de cuidarlo y evitan que alguien se lo robe .- les dice. El niño de los gogles toma el billete y sonrie.

- no se preocupe señor, lo cuidaremos muy bien .- hablan los tres al mismo tiempo y hacen un saludo de soldado.

- me llamo Sasuke .- les dice dandoles la espalda, dirigiendose a la parte de abajo de un puente.

- ¡Este auto cuidare y otro billete verde recibire! .- cantan los niños, mientras marchan alrededor del auto.

El joven Uchiha camina a la parte de abajo del puente, donde corre un rio, cuando llega hay restos de una fogata se acerca la examina y se da cuenta que la fogata es de ayer, alrededor de ella hay un poco de basura al parecer son envoltorios de comida. Decide esperar un rato para ver si llega alguno de ellos, pasan 15 minutos pero nadie aparece. Se recarga en la pared y cierra los ojos mientras espera, no se percata que ya no esta solo pues un grupo de cinco jovenes con pañuelos amarrados en la cabeza, varias cadenas en los pantalones, y un par de aretes en sus cejas, oidos y nariz y unos palos de madera en la mano se acercan a el, pero no lo hacen para saludarlo si no para buscarle bronca, porque a pesar del esfuerzo del joven Uchiha, en quedar como uno de ellos su ropa lo delata.

- pero miren que tenemos aqui .- dice uno de ellos. Sasuke abre los ojos y se les queda viendo con gesto reprobatoria al ver su forma de vestir.

- parece que este junior se perdio .- habla otro de ellos.

- ustedes son los 'Jinchurikis' .- les pregunta con un poco de brusquedad esperando que su respuesta sea no.

- hablanos con mas respeto Idiota y no te atrevas a confundirnos con esos perdedores .- le grita furiosamente el jefe de ellos.

- que acaso eres el presidente y ellos tus guaruras .- dice burlandose sarcasticamente el Uchiha.

- hay que darle una leccion a este cara de bebe jefe .- le dice ansioso otro de ellos.

- tienen razon hay que enseñarle a respetarnos .- les ordena.

Los cinco pandilleros corren hacia el Uchiha, empiezan a lanzarle varios puñetazos pero el los evade y comienza a defenderse de los golpes alcanzando a darle una patada en el abdomen a uno y un puñetazo en el rostro a otro, todo parece ir a favor del Uchiha, las clases de boxeo y Taijutsu que tomo por fin le sirven de algo, pero al parecer eso al jefe no le gusta nada haci que dicide pelear sucio y le da un palazo en la espalda al Uchiha tirandolo de rodillas al suelo los demas aprovechan el momento para propinarle varios golpes en el abdomen, el joven Uchiha lucha por reincorporarse y logra darle un golpe en la pantorilla a uno de ellos logrando hacer que se retuerza del dolor en el suelo.

Los niños siguen marchando alrededor del coche, Konohamaru lidera el grupo mientras dice - un dos, un dos, un dos - . Un grupo de diez jovenes se extrañan al verlos alrededor del auto, se acercan a ellos.

- Konohamaru ¿De quien es este auto? .- le pregunta Uzumaki Naruto mientras examina sorprendido el coche.

- de un chico que se llama Sasuke .- contesta Konohamaru.

- podria ser un Akatsuki .- le dice Inozuka Kiba a Naruto.

- no lo creo el chico vestia muy bien y no tenia pinta de maliante .- dice Moegi.

- los Akatsuki se la pasan robando por lo que no me sorprende que ultimamente vistan bien .- habla Temari.

- Naruto-kun crees que venga a buscar bronca .- le pregunta Rock Lee.

- no creo, seria muy tonto porque vino solo .- contesta Naruto .- de todos modos hay que ir a ver que quiere, Konohamaru sabes en donde esta.

- si se fue abajo del puente lleva ahi un buen rato .- señala el puente.

- vamos .- les ordena Naruto.

Comienzan a correr hacia el puente., Naruto lleva la delantera por lo que llega primero al puente, llevandose una gran sorpresa al ver a seis personas y no a uno como habian dicho sus amigos, los mira extrañados y piensa que estan festejando algo, hasta que ve caer a uno de ellos y alcanza a ver al Uchiha tirado en el suelo tratando de defenderse, sin pensarlo dos veces corre en su defensa y con una gran abilidad comienza a lanzar varios puñetazos, sus amigos hacen lo mismo al alcanzarlo.

- ¡Malditos Akatsukis! ¡Cuando aprenderan a no meterse a nuestro territorio! .- les grita y le da un palazo al jefe de ellos dejandolo inconciente.

Los demas pandilleros lo ven con cara de miedo, el joven Uchiha se sorprende y deja en el aire el puñetazo que hiba para uno de ellos, el chico es bueno para pelear y rapidamente deduce que el debe de ser uno de los 'jinchurikis' solo basta con ver la cara de los cuatro que quedan, uno de ellos agarra asu jefe lo carga y salen corriendo.

- tu tambien huye si no quieres que el Kyubi te mate .- le grita uno de ellos al Uchiha mientras desparece de su vista.

- es obio que por la paliza que te estaban dando no eres un Akatsuki .- le dice Naruto mientras se limpia la sangre de la boca.

- mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke busco a los 'Jinchurikis' y al Kyubi .- les dice sin mostrar ni un poco de amabilidad.

- para que .- pregunta igual de grosero Kiba.

- no tengo porque decirtelo es un asunto privado .- le dice el Uchiha.

- te salvamos el trasero y nos hablas de esta manera almenos danos las gracias .- le grita Naruto.

- no les pedi su ayuda .- contesta muy arrogante el Uchiha.

- la gente como tu dice tener educacion pero ni siquiera son capaces de dar las gracias .- le dice Tenten molesta.

- dejalo Tenten si el no quiere darnos las gracias yo tampoco tengo porque hablar con le .- les dice Naruto .- vamonos .- les ordena y todos le dan la espalda al Uchiha.

- entonces tu eres un 'Jinchuriki' .- lo detiene el Uchiha.

- no es solo un 'Jinchuriki' es el Kyubi su lider .- contesta con orgullo Kiba. Ok, eso el Uchiha no se lo esperaba a pesar que los maleantes se lo dijeron pensaba que era mentira, el chico tiene su edad. Al parecer los rumores eran ciertos.

- Gracias .- les dice el Uchiha dejandolos sorprendidos .- quiero hablar contigo .- señala a Naruto.

- por lo menos dijiste gracias .- se encoje de hombros el Uzumaki .- primero hay que curarte esas heridas siguenos .- le dice. El Uchiha duda si hacerlo.

- no mordemos .- se burla Kiba al ver su indecision.

El Uchiha los sigue un metro atras, los observa no se ven tan infelices como se imaginaba que estarian hasta le da la impresion que son mas felizes que el, en especial el Rubio Kyubi es el que mas rie y hace reir a sus amigos al llegar a una de las 'casas' que confundio con figuras le da un vistazo a su coche, sigue intacto y los niños siguen marchando alrededor de el, el rubio le indica que entre y los amigos de el traen gesto reprobativo, si por ellos fuera ya lo hubieran sacado a patadas de su hogar, pero si no lo hacen es porque ante todo respetan a su amigo y saben del buen corazon que el tiene.

- para que me traen aqui .- les pregunta friamente y con desconfianza el Uchiha.

- para matarte .- le dice el Uzumaki dejando al Uchiha helado .- no te creas .- se rie al ver su rostro .- mi hermana es la que siempre me cura las heridas que recibo en las peleas seguro que tambien curara las tuyas .- los demas chicos se miran entre ellos y tratan de no reirse pues saben muy bien como es el caracter de la hermana del Uzumaki.

- parece que no ha llegado Naruto-kun .- le dice Matsuri la mas nueva del grupo.

- habra que esperarla .- dice el Uzumaki.

- la esperare aqui afuera .- informa el Uchiha y los demas ponen los ojos en blanco. Si quisieran matarlo ya lo hubieran hecho.

- tampoco Suigetsu ha llegado .- dice un poco asustada Tenten.

- solo espero que no vengan juntos conociendo a Suigentsu ya debe haberla hecho enojar .- lanza un suspiro Temari. Sabe muy bien que esos dos no se tragan.

- mientras puedes decirme el asunto que vienes a tratar conmigo .- le dice el Uzumaki, indicandole que se siente en unos botes de pintura volteados al reves. El Uchiha lo hace total que podria pasarle.

- estoy aqui por un trabajo de la escuela y se relaciona mucho con ustedes . . .

- ¡Maldito Suigetsu! ¡detente ahi sanguijuela! .- es interrumpido por el grito de una mujer.

- Karin no soy tan tonto para hacerlo .- se escucha gritar a un chico que al parecer esta siendo perseguido por una peliroja.

- ahi viene mi hermana .- sonrie forsozamente el Uzumaki.

El Uchiha voltea a la direccion que el Uzumaki mira. Ve a un chico de cabello blanco correr hacia ellos con rostro divertido y atras a una chica pelirroja persiguiendolo furiosamente con una cubeta en las manos. El peliblanco llega hacia Naruto y se esconde detras de el, al llegar la chica le abienta una cubeta de agua sucia en la cara al Uchiha confundiendolo con el peliblanco. Los demas habren la boca al ver lo que su amiga hiso pero despues de unos segundos rompen en carcajadas, cuando ven lo empapado que quedo. El Uchiha se limpia el rostro y se examina no puede ocultar su molestia y fulmina con la mirada a la chica quien se sonroja al verlo.

- Suigetsu dame los lentes .- le ordena el Uzumaki, el peliblanco saca de su bolsillo unos lentes con cinta en medio.

- toma Karin .- le da los lentes a la peliroja. Cuando se los pone se sonroja mas al ver al Uchiha.

- lo siento es que ese Idiota me quito mis lentes .- señala al peliblanco quien solo le saca la lengua.

El Uchiha se tranquiliza, la chica no ve bien asi que no tiene porque reclamarle, la examina trae una blusa de manga larga color morado claro esta rota de la parte de enmedio asi que el ombligo de la chica queda al descubierto, viste unos shorts negros y deslavados con unas mayas negras que dejan al descubierto un poco de sus piernas, unas botas negras desgastadas y rotas, su piel es cubierta por una leve suciedad originada por el polvo, su cabello es rojo y lo trae super maltratado y los lentes que usa ya estan a punto de morir, pero viendola bien la chica esta en buena forma su cuerpo es delgado y aunque este supermegadesareglada es bonita. El Uchiha sonrie pues sabe que ha encontrado al 'fulanito' perfecto para su tesis.


	3. Chapter 3 quiero que trabajes para mi

CAPITULO 3: QUIERO QUE TRABAJES PARA MI.

- ¿Y quien es el?.- le pregunta molesto Suigetsu a Naruto. Al ver que el Uchiha no le quita la vista de encima a la Uzumaki.

- Uchiha . . . . China . . . . Sasuke .- el Uzumaki se esfuerza por recordar el apellido del joven Uchiha.

- Uchiha Sasuke .- le corrige.

- ¿Quien le rompio su mandarina en gajos? .- pregunta la Uzumaki y el Uchiha no comprende que quiso decir con - mandarina en gajos- pues que el recuerde no traia ninguna.

- Unos tipos que pertenecen a Akatsuki al parecer se acaban de unir a ellos .- le explica Naruto .- de hecho te estabamos esperando para que le curaras las heridas aunque sea solo un poco.

- ya que .- contesta Karin aparentando estar molesta por tener que curarlo pero la verdad es que lo hace encantada .- sigueme.

Pov Karin

El tal Sasuke a quien moje accidentalmente es muy guapo desborda una actitud fria y arrogante y eso hace que el aura que lo rodea sea atractiva y misteriosa pero lo que mas me llama la atencion de el son sus ojos. La forma en la que ve refleja una inmensa tristeza y soledad y eso me hace preguntarme ¿Porque un chico que con solo verlo se nota que lo tiene todo y que nunca ha tenido que esforzarse se siente triste y solo? Deberia irradiar felicidad y no todo lo contrario. Le indico que se siente en una improvisada silla hecha de bloques de cemento y un pedazo de madera encima, el lo hace con cierto disgusto. Saco un botiquin de primeros auxilios. Como el Baka de mi hermano casi siempre se mete en peleas con los Akatsukis entre todos nos pusimos de acuerdo he hicimos una coperacha del poco dinero que ganamos por limpiar coches, vender chicles y cargar mercancia en el mercado para comprar un botiquin de primeros auxilios bien equipado y como a mi es a la que mejor se le da hacerla de doctora improvisada siempre soy yo la que trata las heridas he tenido suerte porque hasta ahora no he tenido que lidiar con heridas graves. Tomo un pedazo de algodon, la botella de agua oxigenada, unas gazas y unas pequeñas grapas. Unto agua oxigenada en el algodon y comienzo a desinfectar las heridas ¡Santo cielo! Le abrieron una ceja y le rompieron el labio inferior.

- ¿Cuantos Akatsukis eran? .- le pregunto.

- cinco .- contesta. Parece que no es muy hablador.

- tienes suerte de que no hayan sido los subordinados de Pain ellos te hubieran matado .- le digo mientras le pongo una gasa en la herida de la ceja, en el labio solo le pongo dos pequeñas grapas para que la herida cierre mas rapido agarro un frasco de pomada y se la doy .- toma untate un poco de esto en los moretones .- le digo dandole un pequeño espejo roto. El me obedece y comienza a untarsela pomada.

- ¿Porque has venido aqui? .- le pregunto mientras lo observo.

- estaba buscando algo y ya lo encontre o mas bien la encontre .- contesta. Me entrega la pomada y se levanta pero al momento de hacerlo hace una mueca de dolor.

- parece que no solo te golpearon en la cara quitate la camisa .- le ordeno y el me mira con desconfianza .- para revisarte .- agrego y me obedece. ¡Oh por dios! Aparte de que se cae de bueno tiene varios golpes en el abdomen y uno grande en la espalda.

Tomo un poco de pomada comienzo a untarsela en el moreton de la espalda el da un respingo cuando lo toco debe dolerle. Mis manos se deslizan por su blanca y suave piel. Siente una extraña sensacion en mi estomago como cosquillas y nauseas espero no estarme enfermando.

- toma creo que tu puedes untartela en los golpes del abdomen .- me mira por unos segundos y comienza a untarse la pomada.

Me acomodo los lentes y me quedo embobada observandolo. Ese chico es como el principe azul con el que toda chica sueña guapo, serio e inteligente estoy segura que el es muy inteligente. ¡Rayos! ¿Porque tengo estas ansias de saber que es lo que le causa tanto dolor?.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes? .- me pregunta con su grave voz. Que verguenza me ha cachado observandolo como una tonta.

- 17 años .- contesto y veo un pequeño rastro de una sonrisa en su boca.

- ¿Trabajas en algo? .- esto es extraño.

- limpio coches en las avenidas puedo saber la razon de tus preguntas .- le pido.

- porque quiero que trabajes para mi te pagare bien .- contesta. Me enojo y le suelto una fuerte cachetada, el se toca la mejilla y se me queda viende con furia y sorpresa.

- el que sea huerfana y viva en la calle no significa que sea una golfa .- le grito totalemente molesta. El comienza a reir y me evalua con la mirada.

- que te hace pensar que quiero un trabajo sexual .- me dice con ironia y solo logra enojarme mas .- cuando dije trabajo me referia a un estupido proyecto que me dejaron en mi escuela donde tengo que trata con uno de ustedes .- explica con irritacion y fastidio mientras se pone su camiseta. Ya no es coraje si no verguenza lo que siento ahora 'karin tienes que aprender a controlas tus impulsos'.

- proyecto .- repito .- ¿Que clase de proyecto? .- le pregunto.

- el proyecto mas tonto que solo unos maestros desiquilibrados pueden dejar .- me explica .- ¿Sabes leer?.

- no aqui solo Matsuri y Temari saben leer .- contesto.

- ven conmigo .- me pide y cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy haciendolo.

Al salir veo a los chicos preparando la fogata para preparar la cena al vernos fijan su vista en nosotros. Nos detenemos cerca del coche que Konohamaru y sus amigos cuidan. Saca su billetera de la bolsa trasera de su pantalon y al hacerlo un objeto rojo se cae al suelo.

- tomen la otra mitad .- les entrega un billete a los niños.

- gracias .- le dicen .- Naruto-kun mira ya tenemos para comer mañana .- gritan mientras corren hacia el.

- toma pidele a una de ellas que te lean este documento es una copia del proyecto que me dejaron evalualo y si tienes alguna duda me la preguntas mañana .- me extiende la carpeta la tomo y comienzo a ojearla inutilmente porque no le entiendo a nada.

- espero que no sea nada malo .- le advierto .- ¿A que hora piensa venir mañana?.

- ¿A que hora puedo encontrarte? .- me pregunta mientras se sube a su coche.

- en la tarde .- contesto y escucho el suave rronroneo del motor.

- entonces en la tarde vengo .- empieza a cerrar la ventana del auto.

- oye espera .- le digo y recojo el objeto que se le callo.- tiraste esto .- observo el objeto y me quedo estatica es una navaja pero no cualquier navaja tiene el sello del 'Cuervo' uno de los Akatsukis mas peligrosos como llego a manos de el.

- ah eso .- dice con frialdad y me lo quita de las manos y se empieza a alejar.

Regreso con los demas sera mejor no mencionarles nada de la navaja para evitar que mañana lo resivan con una soga para interrogarlo. Cuando llego con ellos el Imbecil de Suigetsu me arrebata la carpeta.

- ¿Que es esto bruja? .- me pregunta mientras examina las hojas.

- nada que te importe asi que damela .- trato de arrebatarsela.

- toma no entiendo ni madres .- me dice.

- Matsuri puedes leerme estas hojas .- le pido.

- claro que si Karin-san .- toma las hojas .- ¿Pero para que es?.

- nose el tipo ese me dijo que se trata de un trabajo y que en las hojas esta la explicacion de lo que se trata.

- trabajo .- repite Naruto y se que esta molesto.

- si pero segun el no es nada malo solo estupido .- le explico y se tranquiliza un poco.

- trabajo para fin de curso .- comienza a leer Matsuri.

El joven Uchiha entra sigilosamente a su casa por la puerta de servicio, mira de un lado a otro para verificar que no haya nadie tiene que evitar que Itachi o su abuelo lo vean con esos golpes para que no empiezen a sospechar nada. Sube corriendo a su habitacion y se encierra. Ha decidido mentir y decir que esta muy cansado para no bajar a cenar y mañana esperara a que todos se hayan ido para desayunar. Un rugido se escucha por toda su habitacion al parecer su estomago no esta de acuerdo con su plan y exige algo de comida.

Espera a que den las 12 de la noche para poder comer algo. Baja muy despacio las escaleras y camina a la cocina al llegar saca del refrigerador una rebanada de jamos, mayonesa y un pedazo de lechuga, toma una bolsa de pan de la alacena y se prepara un Sandwich. Se sirve un vaso de jugo y empieza a deborar su Sandwich mientras observa por la ventana el cielo oscuro y la luna llena. Se ha perdido en su propio mundo que no se percata de que ya no esta solo pues Itachi a entrado a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua y queda sorprendido al verlo ahi parado tan pensativo.

- que tal te fue con tu look de pandillero que dijeron tus amigos .- intenta empezar una platica con el. El Uchiha traga con fuerza al escucharlo.

- sabes muy bien que no tengo amigos .- le contesta secamente evitando voltear.

- lo se y eso me preocupa a tu edad deberias tenerlos .- le dice y bebe del vaso.

- los amigos solo te hacen perder el tiempo distrayendote de tus metas .- contesta amargamente. Itachi solo respira ondo y exala.

- espero que algun dia conozcas a alguien que cambie esa forma de pensar porque esta claro que yo no puedo hacerlo que pases buena noche .- le dice. Deja el vaso en la mesa y regresa a su habitacion dejandolo de nuevo solo.

"Dudo que exista alguien que pueda hacerlo .- piensa el Uchiha mientras camina a su cuarto. Al llegar se tira a su cama y se envuelve en las colchas quedandose dormido.

Talvez si los padres del joven Uchiha no hubieran muerto el seria un joven amable y sociable pero uno no tiene la capacidad de ver el futuro para prevenir las tragedias de la vida.

La joven Haruno se estira para espantar el sueño. Se levanta y se da un baño al terminar decide ponerse una blusa blanca, un chaleco rojo y una falda de mezclilla azul, busca entre todos sus zapatos hasta que encuentra un par de zapatos negros de charol. Peina su larga cabello rosa y listo ha quedado. Baja a desayunar y al terminar corre a casa de su amiga Ino porque ya es hora de espiar a Sasuke.

- ya me hiba a ir sin ti frentona .- le dice Ino al abrirle la puerta.

- hasta crees que te dejaria cerda .- contesta con arrogancia y la Yamanaka sonrie.

Las dos amigas caminan con cautela al llegar a casa del Uchiha se esconden en un arbusto sacan un par de vinoculares y comienzan a buscar al Uchiha.

El joven Uchiha decide vestirse normal ya no es necesario el look de pandillero por eso solo se pone una playera azul y un pantalo de mezclilla gris. Tira los tenis de cholo hasta el fondo de su guardaropa y se pone unos zapatos negros y el resultado final es un junior lindo si no fuera por los golpes en la cara se veria a un mas guapo. Al salir a la calle revisa todo el perimetro deteniendo su vista en el arbusto que esta enfrente de su casa pues sabe que la Haruno y la Yamanaka lo estan espiando como siempre. Les dedica una mirada llena de amargura para hacerles saber que lo molestan y se pone a revisar su coche pues ayer no tuvo tiempo de verificar que estuviera completo.

- Sasuke-kun tuvo un accidente .- dice preocupada Sakura.

- debio ser grave mira como quedo su hermoso rostro vamos a preguntarle que le paso .- dice Ino con mas curiosidad que preocupacion.

- ¡Que! Estas loca si hacemos eso se dara cuenta que lo espiamos .- le susurra.

- Sakura el desde cuando sabe que lo espiamos .- contesta muy despreocupada y la jala del brazo para sacarla del arbusto. La haruno camina con nervios hacia el Uchiha.

- hola Sasuke-kun .- lo saluda Ino sin obetener respuesta de Sasuke pues el ha decidido ignorarlas como todos los dias.

- como has estado Sasuke-kun .- le sigue la haruno .- Kakashi-sensei .- murmura al verlo caminar hacia ellos mientras lee un libro.

- que tal chicos que han hecho en estos dias aparte de nada .- los saluda con amabilidad.

- comprar .- contestan las dos el Uchiha continua ignorandolos.

- Sasuke no leiste la advertencia que les pusimos en la tesis sobre llevar guardespaldas cuando buscaran a su 'fulanito' .- le dice Kakashi cuando ve los golpes en su cara. Ino y Sakura se quedan con la boca abierta por la sorpresa .- bueno recordarselo ahora es inutil ya le partieron la cara mejor digame que tal le fue encontro a su 'fulanito' .- le pregunta.

- quedo en darme su respuesta hoy .- contesta Sasuke y se sube a su coche.

- le deseo suerte .- le dice Kakashi.

- hmp .- es lo unico que dice el Uchiha y arranca el coche.

- Sasuke-kun .- susurra Sakura con preocupacion todavia no puede creer que el Uchiha haya sido capaz de buscar a un indigente.

- si tanto les preocupa porque no lo siguen y asi aprovechan para buscar de una vez a su 'fulanito' .- les dice Kakashi mientras escribe algo en un pedazo de papel .- tambien es para ustedes Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata .- grita y todos comienzan a salir de diferentes lugares.

- pero no sabemos a donde fue .- dice con pereza Shikamaru.

- lo mas seguro es que se dirija al territorio de los 'Jinchurikis' tomen les anote la direccion .- le entrega el papel a Shikamaru .- que tengan suerte espero que no regresen como su compañero .- les dice mientras se aleja.

Todos los chicos se suben a sus coches. El joven Shikamaru conduce adelante de los demas pone la direccion en el Gps y empieza a concucir hacia el territorio de los 'Jinchurikis' guiando a los demas. Y ahi van todos como si estuvieran dando un desfile de coches ultimos modelos como si fueran el refuerzo de Juniors que el Uchiha no pidio.


	4. Chapter 4: Los juniors nos invaden

CAPITULO 4: LOS JUNIORS NOS INVADEN

Notas: antes que empiezen a leer les pido una disculpa por atrasarme en subir el cap. Pero estuve un poco ocupada y tuve un bloqueo mental XD. Este cap. Puede ser un poco aburrido y corto pero espero que les guste. En el proximo cap. Ya empieza lo emocionante entre Sasuke y Karin. Tratare de darle su espacio a las demas parejas pero en los que mas me enfocare sera en ellos porque como saben esto es un Sasukarin. Puede que los siguientes cap sean mas largos. Bueno ahora si los dejo que lean.

No he dejado de pensar en el contenido de las hojas que me dio ese chico. El tiene razon es un trabajo completamente estupido, sus maestros deben ser adictos a alguna sustancia y justo el dia que planearon este trabajo se pasaron de dosis.

Reviso el viejo reloj que cuelga de lo que se supone es una pared al menos fue lo que intentamos hacer con los platicos, cartones y madera vieja que encontramos. Ya son las tres de la tarde, seguro que ya no debe tardar en llegar.

- ¿Crees que deberiamos invitarlo a comer? .- me pregunta Matsuri.

- es un riquillo que preferiria morir antes de compartir la mesa con uno de nosotros .- le contesta Temari. Matsuri baja la mirada avergonzada. Yo fulmino a Temari con los ojos. No deberia hablarle de esa manera, no es culpa de ella que no sepa cual es nuestra realidad en este mundo. Pues quedo huerfana hace un año y es normal que todavia no se acostumbre a su nueva vida.

- por educacion debemos invitarlo a comer sera su decision si acepta o no .- le digo .- dejame probar como te esta quedando .- ella sonrie y me da un bocado .- esta delicioso aprendes muy rapido .- la felicito. Y veo como se le iluminan los ojos.

- tengo a la mejor maestra .- me dice con alegria .- ademas hoy no deje que Temari-san me ayudara .- me rio. Temari se cruza de brazos y se hace la indignada.

Matsuri, tenten y yo somos las unicas que se les da la cocina. Temari y Shion son muy malas en ella, si no se les quema la comida, les queda cruda o salada. Por eso les emos prohibido acercarse a los sartenes. Y ni hablar de los chicos ellos ni siquiera saben hervir una jarra de agua son un completo desastre. Bueno a Choji si se le da pero siempre que cocina termina comiendose la mitad de la comida poniendo como excusa que tenia que probar si le estaba quedando bien. Por eso tambien preferimos mantenerlo lejos de las ollas.

- y vas aceptar trabajar para ese chico .- me pregunta Tenten. Los demas ponen toda su atencion en mi.

- no se .- contesto .- ustedes que me recomiendan.

- que lo mandes a la china ese tipo no es de confianza .-me dice Suigetsu, se que esta molesto pero no entiendo porque.

- no me digas que te preocupa que me haga daño .- me burlo.

- solo un idiota pensaria en lastimar a una bruja como tu .- contesta.

- yo digo que aceptes despues de todo dijo que te pagaria .- nos interrumpe Kiba .- o tu que dices Naruto, tu opinion es la mas importante porque eres su hermano .- todos fijamos la vista en Naruto.

- es decision de ella .- dice .- y sea cual sea yo la respetare .- Naruto a estado preocupado desde ayer. No ha querido decirnos porque. Se que no es por el chico de ayer. Si no me hubiera dicho que no aceptara . Lo mas seguro es que tenga que ver con los Akatsukis. Que bueno que decidi no decirle de la navaja que traia el chico.

Somos interrumpidos por el sonido del motor de un coche. Es el, por alguna razon me pongo nerviosa e inutilmente intento arreglarme un poco cuidando que nadie se de cuenta. Salgo de la 'casa' los demas me siguen tres metros atras. Lo veo bajar de su coche y caminar con una elagancia hacia mi.

- aceptaras o no .- caminara con elegancia pero no habla con educacion.

- todavia lo estoy pensando .- le contesto un poco molesta.

- ¿porque?¿Tienes alguna duda? .- me pregunta.

- si ¿Porque me lo propusiste a mi? .- le pregunto con una rara ilusion. Frunce el ceño pero se que no esta enojado, mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon, me parece que pasa una eternidad hasta que me contesta.

- eres la primera a la que se me ocurrio decirle .- contesta. Su respuesta me deja decilucionada. Queria escuchar algo mas .- ¿Crees que alguno de ellos acepte? .- voltea a ver a mis amigos.

- no lo se .- contesto .- una ultima cosa ¿Porque se fue por la opcion de pagarme si podia pedirmelo de favor?.

- no me gusta pedirle ni deberle favores a la gente .- la duda vuelve a mi ¿Porque es tan frio?.

- si aceptara ¿Cuanto me pagaria? .- despues de todo Kiba tiene razon me conviene aceptar si me pagara. No tendria que ir a limpiar coches por un tiempo. Podre descansar de Suigetsu y su gran boca que utiliza para molestarme.

- tenemos que ver que dias nos juntaremos para realizar el proyecto y cuantas horas conviviremos .- me explica .- entonces aceptas .- vuelve a preguntarme. Me quedo viendo sus ojos y me pierdo en ese intenso color gris.

- si .- le digo. Y vuelvo a ver un pequeño rastro de sonrisa en sus labios.

- bien .- creo que he aumentado su ego .- empezemos por el inciso C) .- lo escucho decir pero no le hago tanto caso ya que me distraigo con los lujosos autos que se estan acercando.

- ¿Quienes son ellos? .- murmuro. El voltea.

- ¡Que diablos hacen ellos aqui! .- dice con fastidio.

- los conoces.

- son mis compañeros de clase .- veo que no le agradan en absoluto.

- genial mas juniors .- escucho la voz de Suigetsu.

- esto parece la invasion de los juniors .- Kiba parece molesto.

- ¿Tu los trajiste? .- le pregunta Naruto.

- no .- le contesta Sasuke.

Se estacionan en ilera al lado del coche de Sasuke, desde donde estamos parece que hay una subasta de autos ultimo modelo. Del primer auto se baja un chico de cabello negro con una cola de caballo, del segundo se bajan dos mujeres una de cabello largo rosa y de ojos verdes la otra es rubia y tambien tiene el pelo largo solo que lo trae agarrado en una cola de caballo tiene un copete largo que le cubre un ojo, del tercero se vajan dos chicos uno tiene los ojos verdes y el cabellos rojo el otro es castaño y sus ojos son cafe, del cuarto se baja un chico y una mujer, ella tiene el cabello largo negro azulado y sus ojos son como dos perlas, el chico tiene los ojos iguales su cabello es largo y castaño al parecer esta lastimado porque trae unas vendas en la frente, del ultimo se baja un chico de cabello negro creo casi no puedo verlo porque trae un sueter con una capucha, unos lentes negros de sol, no tendra calor. Comienzan a acercarse a nosotros. La rubia empieza a correr al llegar se lanza sobre Sasuke abrazandolo. Me molesto cuando lo hace. El intenta quitarsela de encima no creo que sea su novia porque el esta irritado.

- Sasuke-kun estaba muy preocupada .- le dice. La chica de cabello rosa se acerca con furia y la aparta de el.

- Ino cerda ¿Que crees que haces? .- le grita molesta.

- que no ves estaba abrazando a Sasuke-kun .- le contesta despreocupada y con una sonrisa.

- ¡Que rayos hacen aqui! .- les pregunta con brusquedad. Definitibamente no son de su agrado. Las chicas dejan de pelear y se sonrojan.

- Kakashi-sensei nos dijo donde encontrarte quiere que al igual que tu busquemos a nuestro 'fulanito' y comenzemos la tesis .- le explica con pereza el chico de la coleta.

- ese metiche .- murmura con brusquedad Sasuke.

- me sorprende que tu Uchiha Sasuke hayas pisado un lugar como este .- habla el chico de los ojos perlados con cierto tono de burla.

- y que me dices de ti Neji Hyuga .- le contesta de la misma manera. El castaño se molesta.

- este lugar da asco .- el pelirrojo interrumpe. Se que al igual que yo mis amigos se estan controlando para no romperle la cara.

- por favor tenga mas respeto y cuide lo que sale de su boca si no quiere meterse en problemas .- le advierte Matsuri con timidez. Se que lo ha dicho porque no le gusta ver pelear a las personas. El pelirrojo la ve con ojos salvajes comienza a examinarla la pobre de Matsuri se esconde detras de Temari pues le ha dado miedo.

- deja de verla asi .- Temari se enoja. El chico pone su atencion en ella, cuando lo hace se queda helado por unos segundos pasa su mano por su rostro como si tratara de quitarse una idea de la cabeza.

- ¿Como te llamas? .- le pregunta aturdido el castaño que venia con el.

- que te importa .- le contesta Temari.

- Karin ven conmigo .- escucho decir a Sasuke. Todos los juniors lo ven sorprendidos. Por alguna razon vuelvo a emocionarme, ha dicho mi nombre pense que no se acordaria de el, no dejo que nadie se de cuenta de mi emocion, me acomodo los lentes y finjo estar molesta.

- no me des ordenes .- le contesto el me da la espalda. Comienza a caminar y yo empiezo a seguirlo de nuevo como una bruta.

Ino y Sakura examinan la escena totalmente sorprendidas. Ver a Sasuke y Karin platicando les causa curiosidad tienen ganas de acercarse a ellos pero saben cual sera la reaccion del Uchiha por lo que deciden no acercarse. Hinata observa a Naruto se da cuenta de que una extraña sensacion aparece en su estomago como si tuviera miles de mariposas revoloteando en el. Naruto no le hace tanto caso esta mas entretenido viendo a Sakura, la ha parecido linda cuando Sakura lo ve el le sonrie pero ella lo mira con desagrado. Hinata al ver eso no puede evitar sentirse triste.

- ustedes tambien vienen por 'fulanito' .- les pregunta el rubio cuando deja de ver como bobo a la Haruno.

- veo que Sasuke les conto a todos sobre la tesis .- le dice Shikamaru.

- enrealidad no .- contesta Naruto .- le entrego una copia a mi hermana cuando le dijo que trabajara para el Matsuri se encargo de leerla .- los juniors abren la boca cuando escuchan la explicacion de Naruto. El unico que se mantiene tranquilo es Shikamaru, aunque no hable con el Uchiha sabe muy bien lo orgulloso que es para pedir favores o ayuda a los demas por lo que era obio que se hiria por la opcion de pagarle a 'fulanito'.

- ustedes estarian dispuestos a trabajar para nosotros .- les pregunta Shino. Naruto se le queda viendo preguntandose ¿De donde salio?.

- no se confundan con nosotros .- habla molesto Suigetsu .- Karin acepto porque aunque tenga cara de amargada muy en el fondo es buena persona .- les dice .- pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros seamos igual que ella.

- antes que nos digan que no, dejen que les expliquemos .- interrumpe Shikamaru.

- te escuchamos, no perdemos nada con hacerlo .- contesta Naruto antes de que el Hozuki lo haga.

- veanlo de esta manera, ustedes son huerfanos que han vivido en la calle durante años por lo tanto no pueden conseguirse un trabajo donde les paguen bien tiene que conformarse con limpiar coches, cargar costales, vender chicles y en algunos casos robar lo cual es un peligro y un delito .- comienza a explicarles .- nosotros les estamos ofreciendo un trabajo donde solo tienen que responder preguntas contarnos un poco de su vida y permitir que les enseñemos algunas cosas que podrian servirles, no es nada dificil ni malo de hecho es el trabajo mas facil que una persona puede conseguir, con lo que nosotros les pagaremos pueden descansar un tiempo de los coches y costales .- lo que Shikamaru tiene de perezoso lo tiene de inteligente.

Naruto medita las palabras del joven Nara, dandose cuenta que tiene razon. Ademas no le vendria nada mal un descanso pues desde que tiene memoria a tenido que trabajar para comer. Pero no puede tomar una decision sin consultar a los demas. Voltea a verlos, a excepcion de Suigetsu todos estan de acuerdo con la idea del trabajo.

- aceptaremos con una condicion .- le dice a Shika.

- ¿Cual? .- le pregunta este.

- ustedes tendran que respetarnos porque al primer insulto renunciaremos y tendra que terminar su tesis solos .- les dice.

- dame una buena razon por la cual tengamos que respetar a unos perdedores como ustedes .- habla con arrogancia Neji.

- es facil tu y yo somos iguales .- le dice. Neji sonrie con superiodidad.

- para que tu y yo seamos iguales debiste nacer con unos padres millonarios pero como ves el destino te hiso huerfano .- el joven Uzumaki se molesta.

- es cierto que soy huerfano y no lo puedo cambiar pero lo que si puedo cambiar es mi forma de vida .- le contesta Naruto quien logro controlar su enojo.

- el destino no se puede cambiar .- Neji se enfada .- y si fuera cierto y pueda cambiarse dime porque sigues viviendo en la calle .- trata de hacer que retire lo que ha dicho.

- porque no se puede cambiar de un dia para otro se necesita trabajar duro y esforzarse para obtener un buen resultado .- los amigos de Naruto sonrien al escucharlo. Neji piensa que es un idiota y no logra entender como un chico como el que vive en la pobreza total puede hablar de esa manera.

- bueno ya .- los interrumpe Shikamaru .- aceptamos su condicion .- no puede dejar que Neji haga que no acepten con su forma de pensar.

- no creo que tu amigo este de acuerdo .- le dice Naruto.

- tendra que hacerlo si no quiere repetir el año .- le recuerda Shikamaru a Neji. El Hyuga no dice nada pues sabe que el tiene razon.

- entonces quien trabajara para quien .- les pregunta Kiba.

- para que no tengamos disputas al escoger lo mejor es hacer un sorteo .- habla Shikamaru .- nosotros escribiremos en un papel nuestros nombres y ustedes elgiran uno el que les salga sera con quien trabajaran .- les explica.

Los juniors comienzan a escribir en una hoja sus nombres. Shikamaru los toma y cada uno de los amigos del Uzumaki comienza a tomar uno. Suigetsu los ve con enfado y decide irse el no piensa trabajar para ninguno de ellos. Naruto y los demas comienzan a abrir el papel que tomaron.

Notas finales: ¿Quien trabajara para quien? La pregunta que todos se hacen n.n bueno nos leemos el proximo domingo espero ya no atrasarme. Gracias a la chica que me ha dejado comentarios. Siempre me alegra los domingos cuando los leo y me dice que le ha gustado el cap. Tambien quiero avisarles que tengo una cuenta en donde estoy subiendo otros fics de J-rockers si les gusta de The Gazette los invito a que los lean estoy como "Tokiko-san". No los subo en esta pagina porque uno de ellos tiene mucho lemon explicito y aqui no esta permitido y porque me cuesta mas trabajo usar esta pagina tiene un monton de opciones. Se lo que estan pensando y tienen razon soy de la edad media en estas cosas u_u.


End file.
